User talk:Smurf Minions
[[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:53{GMT}29-05-MMVIII :Obaby. Blacksmurf ownzz -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:56, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::thanks :) Smurf Minions 13:08, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::O its blacksmurf? Hai. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:36, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::: G'day Smurf Minions 03:26, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Hai Smurf, still busy vanquishing? [[User:Watch me work it|'Watch me work it']] 15:29, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I don't have time at all now, I'm at work and be home at 6 then i have to learn stuffs for sk00l :( Smurf Minions 06:46, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::So are that smurf from hb all the time, cuz i c people with smurf in their names alot. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:44, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::The top 100 Smurf is User:Smurf Ohai — Skakid 15:46, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::He stole our name though (holy old smurf ftw) Smurf Minions 15:50, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::yeye — Skakid 17:24, 27 June 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Me/E_Perma_Diversion&action=rate A decent magebane is a counter the 90% of all caster builds. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:24, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :A mesmer spamming it like that will get his Diversion shutdown in 5 seconds. Smurf Ohai 06:26, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::wurd. Spamming a 0.75~1.5 second cast as annoying as Diversion is going to get you a MB/Dshot in no time. Especially if you pre-empt it with another 1s cast. You should be fine 85% of the time in RA but in TA and GvG it'll be hard to keep diversion from being hit. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:41, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::Ye. But that could hardly justify a low vote since we then wouldn't be able to have any builds except mesmer primary ones with all skills having 1 sec or shorter casting time. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:51, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::It's the predictable spamming and the amount of rangers with dshot/magebane in three of the four areas it's tagged for that brings it down. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:56, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::In any case, it's in "Good" which is probably where it belongs anyway. It really shouldn't have an average score above 4.5 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:58, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yep. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:03, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Don't have to say anymore than you guys already said, spamming diversion every 6 sec is just plain stupid as it predictable and you should use diversion only on skills that need to be diverted not just every 6 seconds. Smurf Minions 11:32, 18 July 2008 (EDT) I have made you a sig, dearest Blacksmurf [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:50, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :obaby [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 12:40, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::Told you Ballsy Smurf was Ballsy. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:40, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::^ [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 12:43, 18 August 2008 (EDT) i had no idea this was you` Saint 09:59, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :now you do ;o [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 10:00, 23 October 2008 (EDT) ::ye now i can vandalize and troll you. score. Saint 10:49, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :::goggogo rape.gif ! [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 12:34, 23 October 2008 (EDT) Your signature's image Must not be taller than 19 pixels. |19px sets it width. To scale accordingly, use |16px. Thanks in advance. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:08, 25 October 2008 (EDT) :Or use |19x19px for that matter.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 06:17, 25 October 2008 (EDT) ::have it changed [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 07:36, 25 October 2008 (EDT) can you start going by jelly? having 3 smurfs in the guild is confusing :< Saint 10:59, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :smurf stole the name of me, so he needs to change :> [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 11:04, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::but jelly sounds cooler then daniel, so you should switch ^^Saint 11:19, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::no i won't switch [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 11:28, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::racist. Saint 16:17, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm a nigger, makes that me a non-racist? [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 16:18, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::nope. your racist against ppl who are good at guild wars. 16:40, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::but im a better nigger than you are [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 05:57, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::only cuz u taste gud. Saint 08:39, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::wuts ur msn? Saint 08:42, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::j.voostat home.nl, yes im a dutch fggt [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 08:46, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::wow dutch faggot. Saint 08:49, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::FU, dutchies own —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:33, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::pfffffffft. Saint 09:38, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::saint ur bad [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 09:54, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::dont be jealous of my amazing voice and americanism. Saint 09:56, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::you are jealous on my dutch fggtness [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 09:57, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::no, just your fggtness in general. Saint 09:58, 29 October 2008 (EDT) Tab 09:55, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :ohai tab [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 09:59, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::Ohai Blacksmurf :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 10:00, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::jelly go throw your opinion on mcrow's RfA. Saint 10:01, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::moo Tab 10:01, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::my guild chat lags again ;o [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 10:03, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::its a sign from balthazar to leave that stinky guild. Saint 10:05, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::: Tab 10:05, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::the stinky guild is quite good, we have crowels! [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 10:07, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: Tab 10:09, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It is true, Crowels is there :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 10:15, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: and the terrible euro rawr ;o [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 10:19, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Crowels is the bravest :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 10:24, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: Tab 10:25, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::too much mctrolling :< Saint 10:27, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::: Tab 10:28, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::: [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 10:46, 29 October 2008 (EDT) /wave. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:15, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :/wave [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 09:12, 30 October 2008 (EDT) Bronze trim motherfucker. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:10, 2 December 2008 (EST) :i got one, you don't so i'm better ;o [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 08:20, 2 December 2008 (EST)